In the past few decades, digital imaging proliferated. Most images are captured digitally, and analog images are converted to digital images for processing, storage, and display. Consumers and professionals alike have high demands and expectations for image quality. An important aspect of image quality is noise level. There are various types of noises, such as chroma noise and lumna noise from image sensor and compression noise attributed to image processing. It is a challenge to remove noises from images with minimal degradation to image sharpness. While many conventional imaging techniques are available, they are inadequate for various reasons. It is desirable to have novel noise reduction methods and systems thereof.